Red Draconium Gear
Red gear is made from Red Draconium and is naturally best suited to Magma-class dragons. There are several classes of red draconium gear: Forge, Combustion, and Storage. Because if its natural ability to store and release heat, these types of gear make for excellent quick use, advantage gear. Also, because of this heated quality, Red Draconium gear can also store heat to repair broken gear of all colors. Red gear is generally sleek, rounded and has lots of texture for holding and channeling heat. Forge Class This class of gear utilizes the power of heat in order to give the dragon or rider extra power or defence in battle. It works using stored dragon heat, transferring the expelled heat into portable containers. *'Forging Gear:' Used by the rider. Kept in or near the saddle, this gear stores dragon heat and usually some form of ignitable red draconium, a magnesium-like alloy of red draconium which can fuse, cut or even melt other gear. While forging gear has a general standard form, Pyrrah's Fire Axe is classed as a type of forging gear as it is powered by her and Phorrj's energy to allow her to cut apart or melt her opponent's gear. *'Repair Gear:' Used by the rider. This is a more simplistic version of forging gear; repair gear is a small putty tool, with an attached glove and a small store of molten draconium that can be used for temporary patches in a dragon’s gear. Combustion Class This gear type also stores expelled dragon body heat but it remains in direct contact with the dragon’s body, and therefore much more powerful than Forge Class Gear. Versions of this gear class vent off dragon heat for quick manoeuvring bursts or to be directed as damaging heat blows to another dragon or rider. *'Heatwave Gear:' Used by the dragon, this gear is a system of concentric rings around a dragon’s body that acts as a rail gun, sending an amplified shockwave of super-heated air forward to be fired off to stun other dragons, destroy obstacles or set up heat barriers. *'Fire Ball Gear:' Used by the dragon, this consists of small projectile launchers that fire super-heated glowing draconium pellets to break through gear and obstacles or damage other dragons and riders. *'Thruster Gear:' Used by the dragon, thruster gear is comprised of giant turbine pods that can direct stored heat like a rocket blast for bursts of incredible speed, lift, stopping and (when reversed) for defence. Although providing incredible speed, they are known for quickly draining a dragon's energy. This is one of the most common gear type used during the series. *'Side Venting Gear:' Used by dragons, these smaller versions of thruster gear line the sides of a dragon's body and give short bursts of power for precise manoeuvring. *'Fire Grenades:' Used by the rider, these grenades come as a pack of explosive red draconium dust that when thrown, creates a short lived but nearly impenetrable wall of flame. Can be used for destructive purposes or also as a form of distraction. *'Fire Spike Gear:' Used by dragons for certain defensive situations. Consisting of a tube-like net of heat collectors that traverse a dragon’s body, each tube is vented in several directions allowing you to fire a burst of heat from several places along the dragon's body, making the dragon and rider appear like as a flaming porcupine. It keeps or literally blows everybody away from you for a few seconds. *'Micro Explosives Gear:' Used by riders, this gear comes in the form of a small attachable detonating explosive. The rider simply needs to attach this to an object, person or dragon and then activate it. This gear is generally used outside of races, or attached somewhere to activate during a race. There are 2 forms of this gear; one which is activated by motion sensors and the other which can be activated with the use of a micro detonator. Storage Class This is gear designed to collect heat for strictly racing purposes. Fitting across the body of the dragon or rider, this gear is akin to ceramics or Kevlar and while great under fire, it is not so powerful under pressure. *'Heat Armour:' Used by dragons and rider, this gear fits mostly on the head and sides of the dragon. It is a low-impact, high heat resistant body armour that can deflect reasonable blows but can also resist heat. Heat storing power can be added to be used with venting and speed gear. *'Speed Gear:' Used by the dragon, this airfoil gear is designed to use stored dragon heat and very quickly auto adjust to allow for sharp manoeuvres during a race. This gear is akin to White Aero Gear, only more powerful and instantly responsive. *'Muscle Balance Gear:' Used on a dragon, this body sensory gear is primarily used to detect where a dragon’s muscles are overheating and where they are colder. When the sensors activate, heated armour pads slide from zap cap to zap cap transferring heat and balancing the dragon's energy and physiology, helping to maximize both endurance and strength. Gallery Red1.jpg|Official description of red gear. Here, Thruster Gear is mislabelled as "Speed Burst" gear. Red2.jpg|Official photos of Forging, Heatwave, Grenade, Fireball and Repair gear. Red_Heat_Armor.jpg|Red Heat Armour. Red_Side_Venting_Gear.jpg|Red Side Venting gear. Red_Thrusting_Gear.png|Red Thruster gear. Red_thrust.png|Thruster gear in use. Rev_red_thrust.png|Reversed Thruster gear to create a defensive fire wall. Red_motion_explosive.png|Motion-activated Explosive gear. Red_remote_explosive.png|Remotely-detonated Explosive gear. Category:Red Draconium Category:Gear